marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at Ghost's Hideout
The Ambush at Ghost's Hideout was an attempted compensation of having Ant-Man and Wasp retrieve the Mobile Laboratory from Ghost's hideout. Background In an attempt to rescue Janet van Dyne from the Quantum Realm, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne designed a Quantum Tunnel. However, they needed the Quantum Stabilizer to stabilize the system, one they thought they could acquire from Sonny Burch. Van Dyne met with Burch in the Oui but the meeting escalated in an open confrontation. Although van Dyne and Ant-Man managed to win against Burch's subordinates, the Mobile Laboratory used by Pym and van Dyne was stolen by Ghost who wanted to use the quantum technology to heal her molecular disequilibrium. Needing to find this lab, Pym, Hope and Scott Lang went to see Bill Foster who advised them to use the detractors used in the former Ant-Man Suit to craft a tracker. Lang managed to retrieve the suit from Brookemont Elementary School where his daughter had brought the cup in which the suit was hidden, and Pym managed to create a tracker revealing the location of the lab in Ghost's Hideout.Ant-Man and the Wasp Ambush infiltrates Ghost's Hideout]] While Hank Pym remained outside in this van to monitor their progression, Ant-Man and the Wasp infiltrated Ghost's Hideout. Lang was surprised by the Ghost Suit, thinking that it was the real Ghost, but they soon found her sleeping in the Quantum Energy Chamber. As they wondered what the equipment was for, they found the Mobile Laboratory with the Quantum Stabilizer put on a table and move to reclaim it. However, the Wasp realized that Ghost was no longer in her chamber. Indeed, she knocked them both unconscious before going to capture Pym as well. Lang was the first to regain consciousness and was told by Starr that she would not hurt him as long as his friends helped her. Starr then awakened the van Dyne and Pym and was joined by Bill Foster, who revealed that he was actually working with Starr. Starr then detailed her story of being the daughter of Elihas Starr, the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who had been fired and discredited by Pym, which had caused him to design a dangerous experiment in which he and his wife had died while Starr had suffered from a molecular disequilibrium which was used by S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn her into a weapon. Starr and Foster then exposed their plan of extracting quantum energy from Janet van Dyne once she would be brought back from the Quantum Realm to cure Starr of her condition. However, Pym feared that this could kill Janet. Since the three of them were strapped to a chair with no possibility to break free, Pym faked a heart attack, causing van Dyne to instruct Foster to give him his medication. However, the tin took by Foster actually contained ants which instantly reached a giant size, cornering Foster and releasing Lang, van Dyne and Pym. Van Dyne was then able to keep Starr at bay, shooting her with the Wasp's Stingers, as they made their escape with the laboratory back in their possession. Aftermath In order to avoid losing the Mobile Laboratory again, Hank Pym implemented a new tracking system that was implanted on Ants so that the insects he controlled could locate the lab and guide to it wherever it may be. Pym, Hope van Dyne, and Scott Lang went to Muir Woods to hide and keep working on their quantum technology. They successfully established contact with Janet van Dyne in the Quantum Realm through her entanglement with Lang. However, Lang disclosed the location of the lab to Luis so they could meet for a X-Con Security Consultants related business, and Luis, in turn, revealed it to Sonny Burch while under the effect of Uzman's Truth Serum. This eventually led to the arrest of Pym and van Dyne by the FBI, while Lang managed to escape before. Moreover, Ghost, who did not give up on her quest and had spied on Burch, managed to steal the Mobile Laboratory once again from the FBI, killing Stoltz in the process. References Category:Events